


What I think should happen in Chapter 6

by Anlpsgirl



Category: High School Sucks - Fandom
Genre: F/M, why does this have so many hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlpsgirl/pseuds/Anlpsgirl
Summary: This is what I think should happen in Chapter 6 of High School Sucks Vol 2.





	What I think should happen in Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, High School Sucks is a story made by my friend KiraAndTheWeb. Here's the link for the actual Vol 2: https://kiraandtheweb.wordpress.com/high-school-sucks-book-2-story/
> 
> \--Ok honestly, don't ask me how logic works here because my friend is the writer of the story this is a fanfic of--

“I think we should cancel the wedding.”

It was the only logical choice, and yet Derick was sad to say it. Janet was shocked but then she returned to normal. It was all they could really do, since Derick was in the hospital.

“Well, that’s fair.” said Janet as she sighed. She looked away but then looked back at Derick. “But, do you think we should try again some time?” said Janet, looking at Derick with a sort-of serious face.

“Well, if that’s what you want. I was thinking about that, too.” said Derick, staring at the horrible hospital food. Janet sat down. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Well, it would make sense, after all.” said Derick as he disgustedly ate his food. Janet looked at the food, “You complain about the food, but you keep eating it?” Janet looked at Derick.

Derick looked at Janet. “I guess I kind of have to.” said Derick, looking back at his food. “Well, this is pretty important so I guess I’ll tell the others about it later.” said Janet as she stood up.

“Umm… Don’t you think it’s a bit too important? You know, to the point that you should probably tell them now?” said Derick, putting his fork down. Janet nodded and said “You’re right, I’m just wasting time! I should tell them now!” as she started running out of the room.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at making something on this site and I'm not a great writer so please don't be too harsh on me ;-;
> 
> This is just what I think should happen in Chapter 6 of Vol 2. The actual story is at https://kiraandtheweb.wordpress.com


End file.
